Dirty
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: The sins of the parent do not weigh on the sins of the child.


Finally having rid the country of Dressrosa of Doflamingo's grasp, the Undefeated Woman, Rebecca at long last would finally be able to live with her father, the renowned warrior of the coliseum Kyros. Kyros, having a criminal past, couldn't bear to be near his daughter for fear of dirtying her with his unclean hands.

One quiet night at the same shack they lived in long ago with their mother and wife respectively, the two were asleep. However, Rebecca awoke to find her father sleeping on the floor. She went to him and lay next to him, wanting to embrace her family. She smiled as she nodded off. Kyros woke up and saw his daughter near him.

"What-what is she doing?!" He thought. He saw her and was instantly reminded of his lost wife, Scarlet. He stared at her, with sad eyes. Everything about Rebecca reminded him of his beloved. Her hair, her smile, even her chest. Kyros blushed and looked away.

"No, what am I doing?" He nodded off finally.

He woke up to the smell of something cooking. It was Rebecca making breakfast. Kyros looked at her and was reminded of Scarlet once more.

"Good morning, Father," Rebecca said with a smile. Kyros looked at his daughter. "You look just like her," He said.

"Oh, Mother?" She looked down. "It's been ten years, hasn't it?" He looked at her as well, but then focused on her chest. "It's amazing, in only ten years you've grown into a fine young woman…" He stared at her chest. She looked at him.

"…Father?" He looked at her, blushing. "Yes, sorry." "Is there someone my chest…" She gasped.

"Father, were you looking at my…" Kyros looked away. "I was. I apologize, Rebecca!" He pleaded. "It's just, you looked so much like her, Scarlet…" Rebecca looked away, sad. "I couldn't feel her warmth when she died. I was a toy, and all of her memories of me were gone…" He tensed up. Rebecca stared at her father. She went to him and attempted to hug him. However, he backed away.

"I couldn't. My hands are dirty," He said. "I don't want to sully my only daughter."

"But, I came from you. Therefore, my blood is already dirty merely by relation." Kyros looked at her, shocked from her realization. He then went for a hug. The two stood like this for a minute. Kyros looked at her, and saw her considerable bust pressing onto him. He was reminded of Scarlet once more, reminiscing of that night Rebecca was conceived.

"Father…."

"Father…"

Kyros snapped out of it. "Father, what is that you're poking me with?" Kyros backed away, stumbling over the chair behind him. "I've sullied my own daughter!" "Is that your…"

He looked sad, having such perverse thoughts. "Father…I couldn't imagine the pain you went through all those years, not having a flesh body." She said, taking off her dress.

"Rebecca, what are you doing-" Her bosom expanded, having been free from the shame of clothing. "Wow, look at the size of them!" Kyros shook his head. "Rebecca, I forbid you to-" She undid her bra, and with it, came down her breasts. Kyros was stunned by their movement.

"Father, I told you already," She said. "If your hands are unclean so are mine. And with that, nothing is taboo. Not even THAT." Kyros looked at his daughter, mortified by her words. "From now on, call me Scarlet if you wish, darling." She put her arms around her torso, cradling her oversized bosom. Kyros looked at his daughter, who was the splitting image of his deceased wife.

"Kyros, why are you acting so flustered?" It was Scarlet. "I can't touch you, my hands are dirty!" "Well, this isn't any cleaner than your hands, I'm sure of it."

"Wait, don't rub it like that!" He stopped and moaned.

"Your hands can't be any dirtier than this, Father." It was Rebecca, rubbing her father's erection. "No Rebecca, don't touch that!" Kyros looked away, holding his face in shame. "What's the matter, papa? Scared of your daughter's full breasts?" She laid them on her father's crotch. His penis grew harder from the touch.

"You are my daughter, such lewd acts are forbidden!" He yelled. Rebecca looked at her dad with a confused face. "Something's on your head."

"Oh?" Kyros felt the top of his head, when Rebecca pulled down his shorts. "Gotcha!" A large penis flicked upwards, hitting Rebecca in her eye.

"What are you doing?! And your eye!" Rebecca looked at her father and smiled, with said eye closed.

"I wonder if I'll get pregnant from that, papa." She said. "No, you'll not be giving birth to our eye baby!"

"Okay, how about a womb baby?" She spread her legs, showing off her crotch. "All you have to do is take them off, papa. Don't be scared." Kyros' boner was throbbing harder and harder. "I couldn't do that to my own daughter. Not at all." Kyros turned away and pulled up his pants.

"Scarlet…I can never hold you again. I can't ever see you again." He clenched up and started to tear up. "Darling, come here." A voice said. It was Scarlet's. "Come here and let's enjoy ourselves." He turned around.

"Let's make a baby, you and I." It was actually Rebecca, who was presenting herself in front of her dad. His jaw dropped."

Outside, King Riku, Viola and Tank decided to pay their family a visit. They could hear the two talking inside. "Oh, let's surprise them." Riku said with a smile. "Kyros, Rebecca, guess who-" Riku froze on the hard O, seeing his granddaughter and son-in-law having relations.

"Hi Grandpa! Hi Aunt Viola!" Rebecca said, smiling while getting her tackle box tackled. "Grandpa, you look like a monkey with that face!" Viola had her hands on her mouth, speechless. Tank was in the same situation. "Your Highness, I apologize! She was very persuasive, and I just and Scarlet was talking to me and I-I-I…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Rebecca pouted. "Daddy doesn't love me, he won't touch me without gloves, and he thinks I'm dirty."

"No, I'm the dirty one! I killed with these hands, and now they're…" He was squeezing her breasts with his bare hands.

"They're so soft." He made a lecherous face.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you, Kyros!" Riku grabbed a kitchen knife and went for the gladiator. "What about your policy, your Highness?" Tank said. "Huh? That's different, this is an unexcusable act he's committing!" "I'm just saying, think about what you're about to do."

"You just want to see him finish, pervert." Viola said. "Yeah, I'm about to…" He began thrusting faster and faster. "Rebecca, Father-in-Law, Viola, Scarlet, forgive me!"

"No, dammit! Pull out!"

"Yes, yes! Do it papa! Fill me with your dirty love!" Kyros jerked his head back and released all of his frustrations, regrets and remorse inside of his only daughter.

"Scarlet…If you're watching over me…please…forgive me…"

When Kyros awoke, he saw everyone around the table, eating. "Ah, you're awake." Riku said. "Your Highness! What happened?" He looked down at his crotch, clean as could be. "Was that all just a dream?"

"It was not, boy." Riku turned around. "You'll have to take responsibility for this, Kyros."

"Of course! Please, take that knife and kill me! I don't want to live!" Riku punched him on the head.

"Dummy, I mean take care of my great-granddaughter!" Kyros made a face. "What-what-what?" Rebecca wiped her mouth. "Grandpa, what makes you think I'll have a girl?" She asked.

"Well, it's just a whim after all." Kyros stared at his daughter. "What the…what are you saying?" He turned around and continued eating.

"What happens in the family stays in the family."


End file.
